monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Wildbird
Wildbird was the protector of a garden of golden apples with valuable golden seeds used to fuel a portal between dimensions. The lord of the portal had chosen him because of his loyalty, but one day, Wildbird broke that loyalty. He was tricked by Zunobia, who stole from the garden, leaving Wildbird lonely and jobless. Now he has to start a new life! Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Wildbird is a Thunder attacker with extremely high power, great health, and great speed. His trait is amazing, and he can do massive damage to any monster with Pierce. He can apply AoE Thunder Weakness, then destroy the enemy team by using an AoE Thunder attack. He can even have Pierce when using this attack to make sure the enemy isn't protected. Pros: *Amazing stats and trait *Great Setup moves *With Evasion + Positive Effects Protected trait, he cannot be harmed in almost any way *Moves do not remove Pierce, unlike other Pierce users Cons: *''You Appear To Be Dying'' costs 204 stamina *Moderate to high cooldowns *Anticipation may cause problems. Recommended Moveset Unranked *Get Shwifty / Show Me What You Got! (Shwifty for AoE Thunder Weakness + self Extra Turn + Pierce, 27s, 3 CD) / (Show for Self Damage Boost + Precision + Damage Mirror, 30s, 2 CD) *Gubba nub nub doo rah kah (Self Evasion + Increase Maximum Stamina + 100% Stamina Restore, 0s, 2 CD) *Against The Council / Time For Action (Council for AoE 40 Special dmg + Sunburn, 27s, 2 CD) / (Action for AoE 40 Thunder dmg + Shock, 25s, 2 CD) *The Flesh Curtains (60 Special dmg + Shock + Sunburn, 25s, 2 CD) Wildbird doesn't really have anything that good in his unranked moveset. Get Shwifty is your optimal first move, and then Time For Action can be used for some good Thunder damage. Ranked *Get Shwifty *Wubba Lubba Dub Dub (AoE 45 Special dmg + Shock + Sunburn, 30s, 2 CD) *Bag of Squanch (60 Thunder dmg + Mega Stun, 30s, 3 CD) *Tammy's Betrayal (40 Special dmg + AoE Guard Down + self Extra Turn + Evasion, 33s, 3 CD) You can't run You Appear to be Dying without Gubba nub nub doo rah kah, so that move is not included in this moveset. An optimal way to run this moveset is using Get Shwifty for Thunder Weakness, Tammy's Betrayal for AoE Guard Down, and then Bag of Squanch for a decent amount of Thunder damage. Ranked 2 *Gubba nub nub doo rah kah *Wubba Lubba Dub Dub *Bag of Squanch / Tammy's Betrayal *You Appear to be Dying (Self NER + Pierce + 80 Thunder dmg, 204s, 0 CD) This moveset is for anyone who want to deal massive damage to the opponents. Recommended Runes: 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Recommended Relics: Cain's Sword; Uriel Essence, Yamada's Essence Recommended Allies *Warmaster Thalassa is a great ally to Wildbird. With her trait, she can give Freeze Immunity and Increased Stamina effect, which is really useful if you want to use You Appear to be Dying, since it costs 204 stamina, without needing to set up or waste a rune slot using Stamina runes. *Warmaster Elvira is another option. She can apply Evasion at the start, making Wildbird almost invulnerable. It is even more dangerous if Wildbird gets his hand on his rank 5 trait, Positive Effect Protected, which makes him nearly invincible (only Pierce can go through). Counters *Without teammates, Wildbird is a sitting duck for control effects. Any denier that doesn't use Stun could counter him incredibly easily. *With the right teammates, he is nigh impossible to beat. You could run a Turn-Transferrer like Madam Fusion, and then he could just run Get Shwifty and Time For Action and wipe an entire team at Rank 1. However, he still has some counters. Two Anticipation monsters like Narok and Warmaster Ragnarok in the same team can deal with him. Other than that, there isn't too much other than Madam Fusion and maybe Warmaster Thalassa. *CDA monsters like Pierceid, Lamia and Lord Pumpseed can activate his cooldowns and shut him down. *Freeze is a great away of denying him so monsters like Warmaster Thalassa, Lamia and Crabbydroid could take him down. *His amazing trait can be disabled by monsters such as Madam Fusion. Fun Facts His skills name referenced many aspects of the Rick and Morty cartoon franchise, and his design references one of the character in the cartoon, Birdperson. Category:Thunder monsters Category:Hardened Category:Cause Guard Down Category:Cause Sunburn Category:Cause Shock Category:Causes Pierce Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Causes MegaStun Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Evasion Category:Forsaken Category:Predator Category:Positive Effects Protected